Fire and Chains
by KeiraRizu
Summary: Roxas has a secret. He wants to be controlled. When he finds someone willing to fulfill all of his darkest fantasies, will he be brave enough to jump? WARNING: Dubicon ahead, as well as tons of super sour lemons.
1. Meet Cute

Fire and Chains

Chapter One

XxX

"Roxas, get in here!" The voice carried through the office, causing a blond head to pop up from his cubicle.

"Coming!" Roxas called, gathering a few papers and running into his bosses office. He was slightly out of breath when he arrived, a small flush on his cheeks. "What can I do ya for, boss?"

Green eyes glared at him from across the desk. "Watch that mouth, you know exactly what I want, now hand it over."

Roxas fought back the urge to roll his eyes, before handing over the papers in his hand. It always baffled him how Axel was so tightly wound at work- he was the youngest guy to make manager in their company, you think he'd be a bit more understanding of his employees.

Axel glanced over the papers, before waving Roxas away.

"Your welcome," Roxas muttered under his breath, turning to walk out.

"You don't get thanks for doing what is expected. Now stop pouting and get back to work." Roxas stiffened at the sound of Axel's voice, taking his advice and getting out of his superiors office before his smart mouth got him fired.

XxX

"He said WHAT?!"

Roxas took a deep breath as his brother shouted at him from across the dinner table. It was Friday family dinner, and he had ranted to his family about his earlier encounter with his manager.

"Relax, Sora. I was pushing his buttons, we were both in the wrong," he reasoned with his twin, as his mother brought in dessert. She placed the tray of sea salt sundaes on the table, dishing them out quietly to leave room for her sons to finish their discussion.

"Yeah, well, the guy should behave better. It's why he gets paid so much more then you, right?" Sora grumbled, digging his spoon into his dessert.

"He's paid more cause he gets results Sora. Not all of us get to do art with their boyfriends in the comfort of their own home," Roxas retorted. He vaguely wondered why he was defending his asshole boss, but he was too far gone into the argument to stop. He had a competitive streak when it came to Sora- which started when he arrived 3.5 minutes before him. Stupid Sora.

Yes, Sora worked on props and prosthetics together with his high school sweetheart Riku. They made enough in their first year to put a down payment on a house, and now, 4 years later, they are still happily co-habitating and raking in pretty sweet cash. Stupid Sora.

"That's not fair. You decided to go to school for something dull and stressful. Like, who chooses accounting anyways?" Sora tossed back, volleying an insult like it was a sport for them. Which, really, it was.

Roxas glared at him. "It was a stable career choice! Sure it's dull, but I make good money, I have a pension plan, I'm even thinking of buying a condo! So sorry I don't live up to YOUR expectations!" He was yelling now, and his mother was looking at him with widened eyes.

"Roxas, honey, calm down. Sora was not attacking your career choice. He was just worried about you. Because he cares about you," his mother spoke gently, her hand resting on his. Roxas took a deep breath, tension leaving his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Mother, Sora," he mumbled. He hated when he had outbursts like that. He hadn't always been this way, but ever since a certain... experience in high school Roxas found it a lot harder to control his emotions, and everything he felt was raw and intense.

His doctor called it "Borderline Personality Disorder" , which stems from emotional trauma. Roxas fought the urge to laugh- trauma was a kind way to put it.

"I'm sorry too, Roxas. I was pushing your buttons on purpose. That wasn't cool," Sora rubbed the back of his neck, in that dorky way he does, and it made it impossible for Roxas to stay mad at him.

Their mother clapped her hands together. "Look at my two boys making up- your father would be so proud," she spoke with a sad smile.

Both of them grabbed their mother's hand. "Of course he is Mom. He is proud of all of us," Sora spoke softly. Behind them, a candle flickered beside a picture of middle aged man with brilliant blue eyes.

XxX

Roxas took a deep breath as he entered his own apartment. His roommate Demyx was sprawled out on the couch, button mashing as the latest boss in his _Tales of_ something-or-other smashed him into the ground. "Goddamnit!" he cried, throwing his controller onto the couch violently.

"Woah there, that is BOTH of ours dude," Roxas mentioned as he wandered into the kitchen to put away his left overs.

Ignoring him, Demyx followed him, peaking around him to eye the tupperware. "Is that Mommas famous lasagna?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, pulling out a second tub. "She didn't forget about you...vulture," he said as Demyx snatched the container from his hands. He began rummaging around for a clean fork.

"So hey- are you heading to Seduction tonight?" Demyx asked around a large bite of pasta.

Roxas gave him a disgusted look as a chunk of tomato came flying at him. "I was planning on it. I missed out on last months."

Seduction was the monthly club night that catered to... certain fetishes. Roxas was first introduced to the lifestyle when Demyx showed him a website called _fetlife. _It was like facebook for people into BDSM.

Two years later Roxas was out to meetups regularly, and tried to get out to the club when he could. He was still on the look out for Mister Right. It was just so hard to find a Dominant man interested in what he wanted. Most of the 'gay Doms' wanted to get their dick sucked, slap him around a bit, and send him on his way.

He wanted a true, long term Master. Someone to take care of him and vice versa. He wanted to wait in a doorway, on his knees, ready to greet his Sir with a collar tight around his throat. He wanted it so bad he found himself up at 3 AM jerking his cock while talking dirty to strangers on the internet for just a taste.

"Then let us get READY BOI!" Demyx declared, lasagna finished in record speed\\.

Roxas smiled, as his friend pulled him towards his bedroom.

XxX

The music was thumping loudly as Roxas entered the small club at the outskirt of town. It was placed in the industrial district, so you were not finding it unless you were looking for it.

Each month, Seduction picked a theme for the club night. Leather, Pet Play, Corprol Punishment, act. This months theme was Masquerade- so everyone was donning masks- cat masks, horse heads, he even saw a polar bear walk by. Roxas felt a bit lame in his simple black mast that covered his eyes. He wasn't really there to his his identity, but the slight anonymity was exciting.

Demyx spotted someone he knew, so he waved to Roxas and disappeared into the crowd. Roxas shook his head and headed to the bar. He needed a decent amount of social lubricant to even begin trying to meet people. His social anxiety didn't help, and if it wasn't for Demyx as his emotional fall back, there was no way he would be at a club in general, let alone trolling for hot Doms.

Yes, as Roxas downed a shot of tequila, he definitely felt like a troll among the sea of great looking women. His last boyfriend had left him for a gorgeous blonde who would let him occasionally tie her up. That was preferable to the absolute submission Roxas was willing to offer him.

Roxas would never be enough because he had a cock.

He ordered another shot, when a man slid up beside him. Roxas didn't hear what he ordered, he was too busy trying to calm down his instant erection.

This man just oozed _power_. He wore a beautiful red and black suit, with a pair of shining cuff links. Cuff links! His red hair was spilling over his shoulders in precise, perfect spikes. His face was covered by an elaborate eye mask adorned with red and black feathers and stones. His eyes were shielded by a thin layer of white mesh, but his develish grin was on full display. It was obvious he had noticed Roxas staring at him.

"Something on my face?" he asked as their two drinks were placed in front of them.

"Huh?" was Roxas' eloquent response.

The stranger's smirk grew, and he reached for his drink- a Scotch maybe? "I just thought there had to be something that had you staring at me like that," his voice held laughter as he downed the drink in one shot.

Roxas watched his throat as he swallowed the liquid, and couldn't help but picture the man swallowing something-

He shook his head slightly to get himself out of the daze this man put him in. "N-Nothing is wrong with your face," he stuttered out, before downing his own drink.

The man leaned in towards his ear, "Careful with that, little one... wouldn't want a nasty man to take advantage of you, would you?"

Roxas felt the heat of his breath in his groin, the erection he had almost willed away back with full force. "T-That won't happen..."

"Oh believe me, there are predators everywhere, looking for little lost lambs like you..." he spoke again, closer this time, his hand moving to touch Roxas' leg.

His hand began traveling up, just grazing his cock, when-

"EXCUSE ME!" A loud voice sounded behind them. The stranger quickly removed himself from Roxas, offering the woman his spot near the bar.

Roxas moved away too, realizing he was being felt up _at the fucking bar._ His eyes scanned the area, looking for those black and red feathers- and he kept looking until Demyx had found him, telling him it was time to head home.

The stranger was gone.

Roxas felt utterly disappointed as he sat beside Demyx in the cab. His roommate chatted about a scene he did with this dude Saix, and how his ass was going be sore well into next week. He was too excited to notice Roxas lack of participation in the conversation, or he had pegged his friend as tired, whichever it was, he didn't stop talking until they entered their apartment.

Roxas stumbled into his room, flopping onto his bed with a sigh. His cock throbbed at the memory of their brief encounter. He was the first person to coax that response out of his body.

Of course, he just ran out of there as soon as someone noticed. Another sigh escaped him. Maybe he was just another closet asshole who wanted to touch dick as long as no one noticed.

Great, now Roxas felt like shit about himself. Again. He took out his phone, looking for a distraction to ease his mind before bed. He tapped his email icon, noticing he had a few new ones.

He sat up abruptly when he saw he had a notification from fetlife: _xFireAndChainsX has sent you a message._ Roxas clicked on the 'reply' button, taking him to his inbox. The message was titled _Little Lamb._

Roxas' heart skipped a beat, and he opened it.

_Hello, Little Lamb._

_ I warned you, predators were everywhere. It took me little time to find your profile on here, thank you for making it so easy._

_ Were you upset I left you so suddenly? I watched you look for me all night... those blue eyes searching for me. Did you assume I left? I was very much there, near by and watching you._

_ Right up until your little friend took you home. Is he your boyfriend? Did he take you home and fuck your brains out?Were you thinking of me the whole time?_

_ By his display tonight, I am guessing he isn't. If he was, he would not have left you alone, vulnerable, and weak to my advances. Or have been begging for a taste of Saix' cock._

_ I know you felt what I felt tonight, and I would like to explore it._

_ I'm a patient man, but do not keep me waiting to long, Little Lamb. You don't want me hunting you down. _

_ Or maybe you do._

_ I look forward to your response._

_ XFACX_

Roxas' mouth went dry as his eyes took in every word. So he _was_ there. Apparently so close he took note of the blondes searching eyes.

He even watched Demyx take him out of the club. He should be creeped out, shouldn't he? The guy admitted to stalking him through the night, watching the boy become more desperate as the night passed.

So why was his cock standing at attention? The man screamed danger, but it was that danger Roxas craved. He wanted someone to take charge, to draw out his submissive nature, and use it to do all sorts of filthy, unspeakable acts.

But that's exactly the kind of thinking that has gotten him into trouble before. He thought with his cock, and lead him straight into the arms of people looking to hurt him.

Roxas closed down his browser with out responding to the message. He needed to let his rational mind think about it for a while, not his sex crazed, liquor soaked one. He slipped under his covers, his lube in his hand, ready for another night of self lovin'.

XxX

Monday rolled around faster then Roxas would have liked. That means another week of verbal abuse and mind numbing work. His only saving grace was Xion, his cubicle neighbour who started at the company at the same time. She was the only one he could stand in the sea of stuffy shirts and sour faces. It was almost like no one LIKED their job as a various tech worker bee. All of them were stationed on the same floor- accountants, tech support, data analysts- they herded the group of them together under the expert leadership of Axel Leonhart. He was the younger brother of the companies CEO, Rio Leonhart, which gave him the ability to do whatever the hell he wanted.

Which, it seemed, was to be the biggest dick boss on the planet.

Roxas walked into work that Monday to dead silence. Everyone avoided looking at him, and as soon as he made it to his cubicle, Xion popped her head around the corner. "Dude, what did you DO?"

"Me? Nothing! Why?" he asked, fear creeping up his neck.

"Well you must have done something! When Axel came in he came straight here looking for you. He had this scary, intense look in his eyes. Freaked me the fuck out. He did not look happy," Xion explained. "He told me to send you to his office as soon as you got here..."

Roxas swallowed,, placing his bag beside his cubicle. He turned towards his boss' office, and seeing all the blinds closed sent another shock of dread through him. It must be pretty bad if he didn't want an audience.

Roxas felt numb as he walked towards the large, looming door, bigger then he remembered it. He knocked quietly, and a decisive "come in" came from the other side.

He pushed the door open to find his boss sitting at his desk, hands typing at his computer. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. "Xion told me... you wanted to see me?"

Axel did not look up at him. "Take a seat, please," he spoke softly, but there was an edge to it.

Roxas obeyed, sitting in front of him.

Axel finished typing whatever he needed to, before turning towards the blonde. "I want to ask you a personal question, and I expect an honest answer. Is that clear?"

All Roxas could do was nod. This was all too weird, to different. He could handle the rude and pushy version of his boss, but this side of him left him feeling... weird.

"What did you do Friday night?" his words hung in the air, his eyes fixated on Roxas.

"W-What do you mean?" Out of everything, this was the last question he thought he'd be asked.

Axel's eyes hardened. "I am asking what you did Friday night, when you got home."

Roxas swallowed thickly. "I um... went to have dinner with my family..."

"And then?" Axel asked.

"I don't know what you are looking for..." Roxas started, confusion swirling around in his head.

Axel rose from his seat, eyes checking on the blinds, before walking behind Roxas.

His hand reached around, lightly gripping the smaller mans throat. "What I want to know is why you never responded to me."

Roxas moved to look at his boss, when his gripped tightened and held the blond in place. "Now now, I warned you against having me hunt you down..." he whispered his his ear.

That familiar warmth shot directly to his groin. "Y-You're..."

"That's right. I'm the one you seduced that night," Axel's lips brushed against his hear, sending another shot oh heat through him.

"I d-didn't seduce you," Roxas breathed out, trembling. If anything, Axel had seduced him nine ways from Sunday.

Axel chuckled, low, deep, fucking delicious. "Oh I think you did. You should have seen the way those legs spread as soon as I touched you," he released Roxas' throat, hand traveling down his chest, towards his now straining erection, "just like right now."

He was right, Roxas' legs were spread wide, giving his boss complete access. All he could to was whimper, hands moving up to hide his face. Axel moved away from him then, a laugh coming from him. "Now isn't this a nice picture... face covered but legs spread. What an innocent little slut you are..."

Roxas heard a snap, and moved his hands to find Axel had his phone out. He had taken a picture of Roxas, splayed out in front of him.

Axel smirked, pocketing his phone. "Just a token for forcing me to wait for this," he spoke as he walked towards Roxas, slow, deliberate. "I don't like waiting."

"I-I'm sorry, P-Please delete that picture..." Roxas didn't quite recognize the needy whine behind his words. He was begging.

That realization made his cock twitch.

"Oh I don't think so. It is going to be my new background," he smiled, watching his subordinate blush all shades of red at that.

"This is sexual harassment..." Roxas tried to muster a glare, and Axel laughed at that.

"Try saying that again with your legs closed. I'm the one being harassed here," Axel watched as the realization dawned on Roxas' face, and his legs snapped closed. "We can discuss this tonight at my house. You will be joining me, won't you?" He posed it like a question, but Roxas knew the tone held no room to argue.

"Yes Sir," Roxas whispered, before straightening himself up, and walking out of the office.

XxX

TBC


	2. Highs and Lows

Fire and Chains

Chapter Two

XxX

Roxas stood in front of his boss' door, having been given an odd look by many of the condo's residence on his way up. Apparently wearing ripped jeans, a band tee and flannel jacket wasn't quite up to code. He swallowed, readying himself for what ever was behind that door.

He knocked at the door, waiting what felt like years when it was probably only minutes, before the door finally opened. Axel stood there wearing nothing but a silk robe, tied at the waist. His chest bare, Roxas noticed a black swirling tattoo creeping up his side.

"You are finally here, Roxas," he spoke low, seductive. His hair was no longer in a tight ponytail, it was falling free and spiked over his shoulders, just like that night.

"H-Hello, Sir," Roxas stuttered out. He felt like such an idiot.

"Why don't you come in?" Axel offered, stepping aside to allow space for the smaller man to walk through. Which is exactly what he did.

Once Roxas was inside, the door clicked behind him. Axel had locked it behind him. His heart sped up, the desire to flee welling up in his chest, but he was to afraid to move. The redhead regarded him like prey, something to be hunted, devoured, consumed.

Axel approached him, wolfish grin growing on his face. "Well, well... look where this little lamb has wandered into..." he grabbed Roxas by the wrist, spinning him so they were face to face. "You wound up in the wolfs den."

Roxas stared up at Axel, his knees ready to give way.

Axel took note of Roxas stiffness, his hand dropping to his lower back. He gently guided the blonde into his home, towards a beautifully furnished living room. "Sit there," he ordered, and Roxas obeyed.

It was so much easier when he was directed- his brain was still busy working through his feelings. Just a few days ago, Axel was his oppressive boss. Now... now he was this sex god. Offering him all sorts of kinky pleasures. How was he supposed to adjust to that?

"Roxas," Axel's voice snapped Roxas' attention back to reality. "I want to know what you were looking for in that club."

Roxas blinked in confusion. "I don't-"

"A fuck buddy? A boyfriend? A girlfriend? Mistress? Master?" Axel cut him off, defining himself.

"Oh... um, I guess a Master?" Roxas fiddled with his hands.

"Are you gay?" Axel asked.

"Y-Yes?" Roxas responded.

"Sir," Axel prompted. "When you address me it will be Sir. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," Roxas nodded.

"Well done." Axel leaned back in his seat across the room from Roxas. "I took the liberty of reading over your _fetlife_ profile. Quite eye opening."

Roxas wanted to sink into a hole and die. He was so embarrassed. His fetish list sprung up in his mind, and tags like _fucked with a hand on my throat, bathroom use control, breath play, bite marks to display ownership _flew passed his eyes.

Axel continued, enjoying the look of terror on his face. "I spent the weekend creating a training schedule that incorporates each and every one of your fetishes. Including the ones you were merely curious about. Let us put that curiosity to rest, hm?"

"I'm sorry Sir I'm just... trying to process... a training schedule? You want to train me?" Roxas felt literally dizzy, his stomach turning, his limbs numb. He vaguely noticed Axel jumping from his chair, reaching to catch him as the world faded black.

XxX

Roxas opened his eyes, and for a moment he through the last 24 hours had been a dream, and he was waking up Monday morning in his bead. But it wasn't his bed, nor his ceiling, or even his clothes. He was wearing a silk night shirt. Black, of course.

He looked around, his eyes wide. On the other end of the bedroom sat a large wooden circle, with various rings around the outer edge. The wall beside it displayed an impressive number of various cuffs, whips, floggers, and canes.

He knew instantly this was Axels bedroom.

"Consider yourself lucky- few ever make it in here, and you got the honour your first night." Roxas jumped at the smooth voice breaking the dead silence.

"W-What happened to my clothes?"

Axel moved into the room slowly, carefully. "You were covered in a cold sweat, and it soaked through your clothes. I have them in the wash now, which gives us a chance to talk."

Roxas heart sped up all over again. Did he want to talk more about his... training schedule?

Axel sat at the edge of the bed, staring into Roxas' eyes. "Did you eat anything before coming here?"

Roxas had to seriously think about the last time he ate. "I think I had an apple for breakfast. I think I was uh... too nervous to have much of an appetite."

Axel didn't look too pleased by this. "No wonder you fainted. From now on, you will eat before coming to me. If you do not, I will feed you myself and then punish you. The things I will do to you require your upmost energy and well being."

"W-Wait- I don't remember agreeing to this arrangement, Sir..." Roxas mentally smacked himself for addressing him as Sir.

Axel smirked, "of course you did. You agreed the moment you arrived on my doorstep, desperate for a strong hand. Someone to guide you. Or maybe the idea of fucking your boss was too tempting?"

Roxas glared, a particular fetish on his profile coming to mind- _bent over my Boss' desk and fucked like a bitch in heat._

Before either of them could say anything else, a buzzer sounded through the condo.

"Ah, that's our food. Excuse me," Axel spoke, standing up and leaving the room. Roxas watched the red head return with a plate of sushi, somehow each one was one of his favourites.

"Uh... Sir... does this mean I get punished if I eat that?" Roxas was still unsure.

Axel rolled his eyes. "No, you will not be punished. The rule had not been established yet. But make no mistake, the next time you disregard your health like this, there _will_ be consequences."

Roxas nodded, reaching out to take a piece off the plate, when Axel swatted his hand sharply. Roxas drew his hand back quickly, looking up at the man with a hurt expression. Hadn't he wanted him to eat something?

"No, you will eat from my hand. I like hand feeding my pets," Axel's voice was stern, but his eyes were kind, gentle. It made Roxas open his mouth, waiting for a bite. He was rewarded with a piece of egg sushi.

As he munched happily, Axel watched him with a look Roxas couldn't pin point. He looked almost sad, but with a small smile on his face.

"Sir?" he asked after swallowing his mouthful. Axel responded by raising another piece of sushi, this time with squid. Roxas took it, figuring it was Axel's way of telling him to shut up.

They ate in silence, the Master feeding his pet. Once the plate was clean, Axel got up and left.

He returned with Roxas' warm, freshly dried clothes.

"Here, get dressed," Axel ordered.

"Wait, why?' Roxas asked, even as he was sliding out of the bed.

"Sir," Axel stressed.

"Okay, why _Siiiir_" Roxas couldn't help the mocking tone that crept into his voice. He was feeling hurt that Axel wanted him clothed. His fears and insecurities welled up at once, and all he wanted to do was direct it at the man in front of him.

Axel's eyes narrowed, staring the boy down. "Because _I said so_" his voice was a growl, in a tone that shot through Roxas- you guessed it- straight to his groin.

Despite his erection, tears began to well in his eyes. He grabbed his clothes from Axel, pulling the nightshirt off angrily. He didn't care he was naked, if Axel didn't care. He didn't want to see Roxas' disgusting body anyway. He began searching for his boxers, when a hand crept into his hair, gripping it tight.

All of a sudden, he was pinned over the bed, head buried in the sheets. "W-What-"

"Shut up," the snarl came from above, and Roxas heard a pop. He gasped loudly as a cold, slick finder pushed inside of him. Before long, a second one joined, stretching him open. "I was going to let you go... give you a chance to rest..." A third finger entered, "...but you had to run that _fucking mouth_."

Roxas tried to turn his head, but the grip on his head was iron clad. "P-Please, Sir..." he whispered into the sheets, unsure what he was begging for.

The fingers pulled out, causing Roxas to whimper- did he really just whimper?

He felt the bigger man shift on top of him. "Don't worry little lamb. I'll give you more then you can handle," and with that, Axel pushed his hard cock into the hole beneath him.

Roxas let out a deep moan, his back arching. Axel was bigger then he had imagined, a slight burn at the stretch. He wasn't given much time to adjust as the member began slamming into him.

Roxas moved a hand between his legs, needing to give himself attention, when his arm was grabbed and twisted behind him. The hand gripping his hair was now pinning his arm. "Don't touch yourself. If you cum it'll be from this, or not at all," Axel growled out, hips accentuating his point.

"Please Sir! I need to cum!" Roxas begged, cock straining against the bed.

"Then cum from your cunt. Cum getting stuffed by a hard cock like a good slut." Roxas felt tears spill from his eyes, humiliation washing over him as those words forced an orgasm from him.

"That's right, good boy..." Axel whispered, before picking up speed, releasing himself inside his newly acquired toy.

He pulled out of Roxas, his cum already dripping out of him. Axel reached for a towel by the nightstand, moving towards the spent blonde. He gently-more gently then Roxas expected- wiped up between his legs.

Roxas hissed, his entrance burning. "God, that stings..."

His boss placed a gentle kiss to his hip. "You took me well, but I really wanted to spend more time preparing you..."

Roxas looked over his shoulder, a snort escaping him. "I didn't think you had a problem controlling yourself." That rewarded him with a sharp bite. "Ow!"

"Your smart mouth already landed you with a sore ass. Did you want a raw throat to go with it?" Axel got off the bed, throwing the used towel in the hamper. After a moment of thought, he continued, "I'm only human, and seeing you naked, standing there, defying me- I was moving before I realized I had. I had to put you in your place."

As he sat up, Roxas could not believe his cock reacted to such evil words. This man wanted to control him, train him, possess him. He had no problem pinning Roxas down and taking him. So why was he not running the other way?

Instead, he was calmly putting on his clothes, wincing slightly as he slid his pants on. Once he was fully dressed, Axel led him to the front door. "Get some rest. I want you in the office by 6 AM tomorrow."

"But, my shift doesnt start till 7... Sir," Roxas tagged on, not wanting to test him on his earlier threat.

Axel had an evil glint his eye, a predatory smile stretching across his face. "Oh I am quite aware when your shift starts, little lamb." and with that, Axel all but slammed the door in his face.

Roxas stood there a moment, staring at the door while his ass throbbed. His face heated up, tears threatening to spill as he turned from his boss' home.

XxX

Roxas got home, feeling exhausted and used. He waved at Demyx, who was on the couch smoking from his too tall bong, on his way to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes, looking at himself.

His eyes widened, a huge red mark was forming on his hip. He touched it, pain shooting through him. It was going to bruise, he was sure of that. He turned on the shower, casting one last look at himself before climbing in.

He washed himself slowly, letting the tears mix with the water. He let himself cry, leaning against the cool tile. He felt like a sex doll. Roxas didn't matter, not really. If his appearance was enough, people were happy enough to indulge in him. Then wad him up and toss him in the trash like a tissue.

_"Let's see how many cocks we can fit in her!" _

Roxas shook his head, memories he would much rather forget, flooding forward.

_"That's cock number 11! Don't forget the tally!"_

Roxas let out a choked sob. "Stop it..."

_"What, no one else? I guess I wouldn't fuck this mess of a hole either hahaha!"_

Roxas punched the side of the shower, his body shaking. He sunk to his knees, hugging them as the water sprayed over him. That is where Demyx found him half an hour later, shaking under the now cold water.

His friend wrapped him in a towel, carrying him to bed. He didn't ask any questions, just tucked Roxas into his bed quietly, leaving him to sleep.

XxX

The shining sun woke Roxas, his eyes squinting against the obtrusive rays. He rolled over to grab his phone before he froze. It was 10 AM. He was not only three hours late for work, he was four hour late for his meeting with Axel.

He jumped out of bed, scrambling to put on his slacks and button up shirt, when Demyx appeared in his doorway. "Mornin' sleepy head," he joked, leaning against the frame.

"Yeah, Demyx, don't really have time for this, I'm helluh late for work," Roxas shot out, pulling on his blazer.

"Oh yeah, that. I already called in for you. You officially have 2 sick days left," Demyx reported like it was no big deal.

Roxas stopped abruptly, eyes wide. "You... did _what?!_"

Demyx shrugged. "I figured after your mental breakdown last night, you needed a day off. Be pissed all you want, but what's done is done. So just enjoy your mental health day with me."

Roxas sighed, remembering his shower. Maybe Demyx was right. Maybe he needed space and time to figure out exactly what he wanted from Axel. Or what Axel expected of him. "You are lucky you are my oldest and dearest friend, or else I'd have fried your ass."

Demyx smiled at that. "Speaking of fried..." he pulled a joint out of his pocket. "The Demyx special! Kosher Kush with a sweet strip of honey oil! Guarenteed to melt away stress!"

Roxas eyed the joint. "Oh boy, a wake and bake kind of day, is it?"

Demyx nodded, pulling his friend towards the couch. "Oh boi you bet it is!"

Roxas spent a good portion of the day sitting on that very couch, eating pizza, smoking weed, and playing Super Smash Bros with Demyx.

That was, until there was a knock at their door at five in the evening. Demyx looked at his phone. "Shit, I gotta head out to the bar. Marly needs extra help tonight." He got up, answering the door. "Uh... Roxas?"

Roxas leaned over the couch. "What?"

"Uh... the door is for you?" With that, Demyx slipped out, leaving the door open to the potential stranger outside.

"Demyx, wait!" he called, jumping over the back of the couch, but it was too late. The door clicked, and the stranger was inside.

"Were you... smoking pot?" the cool, familiar voice asked.

Roxas' eyes nearly popped out of his head as his boss entered his living room. He ggrimaced as he took note of the mess they had made earlier. Pop bottles, pizza boxes and ashes where every where. "W-What are you doing here?"

Axel regarded the state of the apartment with a dismissive glance. Typical. "I had heard you were sick after last night, so I came to check on you." He closed the distance between the two in a few strides. "Seems I worried for nothing. Except for the fact you keep forgetting how to address me."

Roxas stared up at him, shaking like a leaf. He needed time away from this, yet Axel brought it with him anyway. That intense, all consuming desire to sink to his knees and obey.

Why did it have to be someone who had such little disregard for him?

"I'm sorry, Sir," Roxas spoke quietly.

Axel seemed satisfied, stepping back from his subordinate. "Now tell me why you faked an illness to get out of seeing me today."

"I didn't fake anything. My room mate did, Sir," Roxas explained, fingers playing with his shirt.

"And why did he feel the need to do that? And more importantly, why did you let him?" Axel persisted. It seems he was quite unhappy with Roxas skipping out on him this morning.

Roxas began fidgeting more. "He did it when I was asleep... because I-" he choked on his words. He didn't want to admit he broke down last night. That would give his boss too much power. Not that he didn't hold all of the power already.

"You what, little lamb?" Axel coaxed.

"I... wasn't well when I came home last night is all..." Roxas shivered at the nickname.

"Was it the sushi? Did it upset your stomach?" Axel looked genuinely concerned, and it confused him.

"No, I-" Roxas started.

"Was there any bleeding?" Axel cut him off, worry deepening.

"No bleeding, I-"

"What about an allergic reaction to the lube?"

Roxas grit his teeth, emotions bubbling to the surface. Not now, please don't have an outburst... "You didn't do _fucking anything okay?_" Roxas shot out. Too late.

Axel stiffened, eyes narrowing. "Watch how you talk to me, little one."

"Or what? You'll fuck me senseless, then throw me out like yesterdays trash? Oh wait, you did that already!" He knew he was yelling, but Roxas felt like he was falling with nothing to hold onto, nothing to ground himself.

Axel looked like he had been slapped, and Roxas felt some satisfaction in that. "Is that what you think I did? Threw you away?"

Roxas felt the familiar sting in his eyes. "Not think- know. I am just a fun little pass time until someone better comes along! You are just like him!"

Axel traded the hurt look for a dark, dangerous look. "Like... who?"

Roxas swallowed, anger deflating into panic. "N-No one..."

In a flash, Axel had Roxas pinned to the nearest wall, a hand on his throat, his hips pinning him in place. "I asked you a question, and you will answer me with a polite Sir at the end."

Roxas stared up, terrified. He didn't want to relieve that night, the one that had completely fucked up his mental health and sense of self worth. He didn't want Axel to look at him as filthy, tainted. He didn't want to stop being that innocent little lamb saw...

Axel squeezed his throat enough to get his point across. "Tell me _now. _Who did you confuse me with?"

Roxas shivered, opening his mouth to answer.

XxX

*To Be Continued*


End file.
